Spyro: A few old enemies
by SwitchBladezz
Summary: 1st story where spyro sparx and zoe are captured. i dont own spyro and dont want copyright claims by sierrs
1. Kane's Return

**Spyro the Dragon in 'A few old enemies'**

With Cynder, Sparx, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Hunter, Kane, Zoe, Bianca, Malefor, Ember and a few classic enemies who I am not going to reveal yet.

NOTE: I do not own spyro the dragon or any related characters, so I don't want to get into any copyright claims. I am a fan of spyro though, and that's why there is a spyro FF page!

So the story starts when Spyro, Sparx and Cynder somehow manage to escape the crystal. Sparx is still as annoying as ever and Cynder is dating Spyro. If you have played Year of the Dragon [SPOILER!] then you would have seen Hunter had a crush with Bianca. However, this is a different story, but there will be stuff going on.

"Hey, evil she-dragon," Sparx cruelly said to Cynder.

"Shut up Sparx, you've not had a girl because you haven't cared for anyone, and girls don't like cruel, irritating pests like you, Sparx," Spyro snapped sharply at Sparx.

"Rules schmooles. I could probably get Zoe the fairy if I wan…"

"But she wouldn't want to be with an annoying mosquito, would she?" All of them turned around. To their shock, Kane, who Spyro saved in Tall Plains, walked in.

"Kane?"

"Hey, it's the guy who calls me something I'm not. But so, Spyro had to save the guy who mocked us all the way round Tall Plains or he would have fallen down the waterfall. So, why are you all the way here at the Temple?" Sparx said partially in shock and sarcasm (like always).

"Well, I did get into some trouble with the guys in the Tribe, as the said they wanted a particular 'Sparx' to be their leader. So I went here to see what the Guardians would tell me to do."

Then Cynder joined in. "If I were one of the Guardians I would toast Sparx and let you be the leader, Kane."

Kane just left all of a sudden. Maybe he didn't like doner kebab. Anyway, Hunter will probably have it.

Kane pretty much left at the right time.


	2. First blood

"Spyro, is there anyone there?" Volteer asked. "It feels like a rush to the Well of Souls, which would have super forces over a dragon being able to control itself to carry on into the mountain, doesn't it, Spyro?"

"Not exactly Volteer, but, if I were you, I would look out the balcony," Spyro responded.

"Why, is there something that scares you? If there is, I'm always here to help," Cynder told Spyro in a cool, quiet, slow accent. Spyro knew she had some love in her, but not this much.

"It's an old enemy of mine. None of you know who it is, even you. Or Cyril, Terrador and even Ignitus." And at that precise moment, Ignitus walked in, with Hunter.

Hunter went to Spyro and saw who it was.

"Out of everyone, not…it's hard to say his name…r…r…r…Ripto!" Hunter screamed

"The fast guy will be alright. Hey, I thought all the dinosaurs were dead, but somehow this one returned. Anyway, he is a bit, well, on the ugly side."

"Sparx, I heard all you said and yes, I am going to gooooooooooooooo…" Zoe said to Sparx, just before Ripto used a magic orb to trap her and cut off the conversation.

"So the dinosaur is a magician? So that's how old Dino is still here."

"If I were you, Sparx, I would shut your cakehole!" Spyro shouted.

"Ok, I'll shut up and watch Ripto take even more dragons or fairies, especially any black, evil she-dragons named…"

And at that precise moment, Sparx was somehow caught by Ripto in one of the orbs and then Ripto made his speech.

"Hey, look Crush. And you Gulp, we found the dragon SWAT team! Hey, little purple one, we know your supreme power…"

"Thanks"

But we also know our supreme power, which could wipe out the lot of you, even you, Ignitus, the great Guardian of fire, who replaced that old boy Chronicler in his role. I could destroy you all! And, as for you, my beauty…"

"Go away now Ripto, or you'll have to live in either Fire Fortress, Shock City, Freeze Forest or Stone Street. Make your choi…hey Ripto, get off me! I'm stronger than you, now put me down now! I mean it!"

"Oh, so you don't want to be with your old friend Kane?"

"You got Kane as well?" Spyro tried to say, but the orb Ripto had him in stopped him from being heard.

"Come on, Crush, we're supposed to be meeting our good friend Gnasty soon."

"Oh no, Spyro's got no chance with Gnasty Gnorc now," Ignitus declared. "With his freeze spell, Spyro's a goner!"

"No he isn't!" Cynder said, defending the right to get to Gnasty before Ripto being possible.


	3. The lucky ball

Chapter 3

"Does anyone have any idea where Ripto could be going?" Cynder shouted so Hunter, who was running while she was flying, could hear her.

"Maybe he's going to Avalar, where he ruled for a while and then, when Spyro beat him, we then had to go to the other side of the world, where I met Bianca." Hunter replied.

"Who's Bianca?" everyone shouted, even a very certain Ripto, who could hear this conversation.

"I know who Bianca is. She's a slave who now works to try and let Malefor free!" a voice boomed so loud, they could hear eachother for a few minutes. However, Cynder wasn't too effected, so she could reply quicker than the others.

"I know that's you teasing us about, Ripto, just let everyone free!"

At this time, Ripto was ignoring Cynder's demands and just talking to Gulp about how they could have Spyro killed.

"Burn him?"

"Shock him?"

"Crush him?"

"Use Gnasty's freeze spell."

Then Crush came up with an idea with astonished Ripto, a hopeless dragon, dragonfly and fairy.

"You remember that Sorceress?"

"Yes"

"She had that monster, Spike."

"Oh yeah"

"Maybe we could tie them up to a wheel and let Spike do his target practice and also toss in Ember."

Ember was already being tortured, being use as part of a pad for Crush's backside.

"Wait, there are the other guys!" Ripto exploded into a beam of light and then powered up a giant glowing globe of bright yellow, and blasted it at the crew.

The ball wasn't going to Ripto's plan, but he didn't see what it did to poor Cynder.

As she flew, the beams of the ball caught Cynder, causing her to travel with the ball until it's demise (it disintegrated via a blast) causing Cynder to fly into a tree head-first and then smacking from branch to branch and landing unconscious in a moving cart. One pulled by a precisely named Crush.


	4. The race begins

Chapter 4

Hunter went with Cyril to find Bianca, while the others went to find Cynder.

After a trek through the now safe Well of Souls, Hunter and Cyril found the workplace, and where Gaul was destroyed in the process. Hunter walked through, while the remaining apes looked at him in anger and despair. Eventually, they found a girl in a gold dress just shorter. This was when Hunter called the name.

"Bianca, is that you?" he said to the girl in a polite manner.

"Yes now what do you…Hunter, is that you?"

"Yes, and as you probably know, this is Cyril, the Ice Guardian."

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I shouldn't have come here. I've joined the dark side and, because you love me, I will tell you something. Remember you went to the Forgotten Worlds and there was that huge monster with the laser gun thing?"

"Oh, Spike?"

"Ripto has managed to resurrect him and if you don't hurry, they'll be gone in seconds with the upgrade Ripto's put on the gun. So, I'd hurry if I were you two."

Meanwhile…

"CYNDER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ignitus roared.

"If you were here, you would send us a message which would go through our ears into the cochlea and through the ear drum and into the brain to record the sounds," Volteer said in his usual manner.

Terrador stayed silent.

Ignitus and Volteer were wondering why Terrador wasn't saying anything. Then he opened his mouth.

"We should go to Avalar!" Terrador shouted somehow quietly.

"Why, Terrador because Avalar is a land nobody can walk to from here and Ripto's cart puller can't fly?" Volteer asked in confusion.

"Because Ripto has now got a new power, one of teleporting to a specified destination and taking any object or creature he requests with him, so let's go!"

"Are you sure you're right Terrador, man, I remember we saved him from ol' Ste…" Sparx said to Spyro; the orb blocked him from being heard.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Spyro shouted in his loudest voice. His voice was that loud it started to shatter the orb.

'I've got an idea,' Spyro thought.

So Spyro started doing melee on the crack until the demise of the orb. However, this didn't go unnoticed…

"Gulp," Ripto commanded, "Make sure the dragon can't do anymore tricks, OK?"

So Gulp found a loose end on Spyro's tail and bit through it so hard there was blood gushing everywhere, even on poor Ember.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro screeched in pain. Luckily, the Guardians were still arguing about if they should go to Avalar or not.

"Wait, did you hear something?" Ignitus asked to the other Guardians.

"Yes, I heard it too," Terrador replied.

"No, I was just concentrating on these little pebbles here," Volteer replied in stupidness.

"It was from the forest," Terrador declared, "Let's go!"


	5. The advantages of teleportation

Chapter 5

It was a long and painful torture for Spyro. Sometimes, Ripto would stop Crush and Gulp and then smack Spyro round the face with the magic staff, which obviously caused a lot of visible injuries across his face. Cynder started flooding her orb in tears because of what Ripto was doing to the unlucky purple dragon. Ripto unfortunately saw her tears and then began a joke with Crush.

"Hey Crush, turn around," Ripto ordered in a comical matter.

So crush plodded right and then right again till they were facing the other way.

"Turn your head round you stupid oaf!" Ripto ordered.

Crush used his small and almost useless brain to turn his head almost a full 180˚ to face Ripto and Gulp.

"Is the evil she-dragon crying?" Ripto asked, "Because you've got more to cry about than your boy getting tortured isn't there?" Ripto was looking at her severely burnt tail from the blast as he destroyed her orb. He threw her into the air shouting, "Gulp, catch!" And with that, Cynder was also hanging from Gulp's mouth.

She was also in a lot of pain, with Ripto casting torture spells on the two.

"Oh the mighty Spyro, shame it had to finish this way, isn't it? The black evil she-dragon could have finished you, my long-lost cousin Gaul could have and even Malefor couldn't. So it's old Ripto and Co to finish not only you two, but the rest of your fat dragons and that miserable cheetah!"

"Hey, but what about us, Uglyosaurus?" Sparx asked Ripto inside his orb in a confused way.

"As for you, annoying little thing (s), there are better plans for you!" Ripto shouted and at the's' Ripto turned to Zoe.

Back with Hunter and Cyril…

"Oh no…the dragon is going to go if you don't hurry!" Bianca shouted to Hunter in shock.

"Why, what's happening, Bianca?" Cyril asked.

"Ripto's minions, Crush and Gulp and torturing them to the death using spells and Gulp has even bit through Spyro and Cynder's tails! And Spyro also has a lot of burns where Ripto has hit him with that staff he has."

"C'mon, we've gotta go!" Hunter demanded to Cyril and Bianca.

"Yes, I agree. They are actually in their last minutes, I believe," Bianca cried, with several tears rushing down her face. Hunter then settled her with a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wait…I know where they are now!" Bianca said in a bit of self-praise.

"Where could they be? Come on Bianca, you should be able to tell us." Cyril asked.

"They are currently in Dante's Freezer. Ripto was in the South Delta of the Forest, but he has teleported to a long-gone fort near a couple of abandoned towers."

"Let's go!"

And at a very certain Fireworks Factory…

There was Spike. Chained up with a chain and XL choker. Handel and Greta loved him! All day they would practice their jujitsu on him and use the laser gun as 'super fast' transport. Ripto knew, so he called on Gnasty to see if he could freeze them all and Ripto use his shatter spell on the crystals to destroy them. Now Ripto was mad because Gnasty somehow declined the offer due to Ripto previously ditching him.

Handel saw Ripto arrive and they allowed Ripto to pass through.

"Wipto, is that the dwagon that saved us two years ago, in the year of the dwagon? Pwease don't kill him. Or her. Or any of them," Handel pleaded.

"NEVER!" Ripto shouted at the highest his mouth could let him.


	6. Into the Factory

Chapter 6

When Hunter, Cyril and Bianca arrived at Dante's Freezer, they saw Ripto and the rest of them, including Spyro and Cynder. Ember was shouting for them to come here and kick Ripto's butt. At this, Ripto and the others disappeared, leaving nobody but Ember.

"Hey dragon, you'll be OK," Bianca supportively told Ember, until she saw Hunter's gasp. She turned around to find nobody but Malefor himself. Now Bianca was scared.

"So, you wanted to join these scumbags over me, eh? You're Pathetic! I always thought you'd be a brilliant servant for me over that Sorceress. But you still betray me and join these guys! Where has the evil gone, Bianca? I always saw potential in you, and now you've joined the loser crew to save your now hopeless friends that ganged up on me and I still was very close to victory, but somehow the Elders returned to almost kill me! But now I'm free and can roam this world, as you will be forced in an elemental field for treason!" Malefor bellowed, "Oh no, The Elders!"

They were just behind him as the speech went through. As they reburied Malefor, Hunter was giggling.

"Why are you laughing? We almost died!" Ember screeched.

"Because that was only a cameo role! L-O-L!" Hunter said, with the emphasis on the L-O-L [which is the letters of LOL (Laugh Out Loud)] The field broke and Bianca told them Ripto was doing business at the fireworks factory now. So they all teleported there.

With the Guardians, They decided to fly to Avalar. However, there was a trap in store for them.

Ripto knew they would go to Avalar, so he created a giant portal which took them to the Tree Tops and knocked off their flight abilities. And what would make it worse, the usual Home whirlwind was cut off until the Guardians caught the two thieves.

However, Spyro could amazingly send a thought train through to Ignitus to stop them and go to the Fireworks Factory. This also happened to Hunter, Bianca and Cyril, who wasn't with the other Guardians.

However, Cyril didn't want to leave Dante's Freezer, as it was his favourite weather-freezing! So it took a heat spell from Bianca to get Cyril to realise he had to go.

"Even I could have done a heat spell better than that, and I'm an ICE dragon," Cyril said in a cocky way to Bianca, "But we'll still go to the scorching, horrible, disgraceful Fireworks Factory."

"Yeah! I'll bring my music player and I could listen to the Fireworks Factory main building music over and over! That'd work well with a ninja fight, wouldn't it, Cyril?" Hunter asked. Cyril shook his head in pure boredom.

There was a team of Rhynocs at the factory making fireworks when Ripto pulled over. He was darker than usual; maybe he came up with a devious plan. Or maybe he'd just done one of those pipe dream plans? Then he order Gulp to spit out Spyro and Cynder. Gulp's force made them almost go into the lava. Luckily, Greta was on that side to stop them.

"Dwagons! Purple Dwagon! Bwack Dwagon! Wed Dinosaur!" Greta cried in joy.

"Gweta, dinosaur is evil!" Handel responded.

Ripto was furious about the comment the twins made about him.

"Handel, Greta!"  
"Yes, Ripto?"

"SHUT UP!"

The ninjas had abandoned the castle area . Spyro and Cynder rose up.


	7. A big beating

Chapter 7

"Now Ripto, you've had this one coming for a long time!" Spyro mimed so tensely, even Gulp, who was torturing Spyro and Cynder, stepped back. He remembered something an old dragon once told him- "The supercharge makes you invincible."

How Spyro wished the Guardians would arrive. Cynder comforted Spyro with the land of tongue-twist island and after a few moments later, Spyro saw a yellow dash in the sky. Then a red one, blue one and a green one. The Guardians had arrived! But it was too late. Ripto had already set an elemental field around the factory so the Guardians couldn't enter. However, the thought train could penetrate through.

This train went to Volteer, who could make supercharges of any length. Unluckily, Ripto intercepted this thought and changed it to 'You are a pore hopeless loser who has an annoying lisp and should _die_. Volteer received this, but knew it wasn't right, being a Guardian, he could record any thought train changes. Volteer then fired electric bombs in the shape of arrows, right towards Ripto's well, hurting places, I'll call them.

But this wasn't to much use, as after a few minutes, the leader of the Gnorcs, Gnasty, arrived. He was much more sinister than the last time they met, when Spyro rescued the electric fairy from him and he tried to persuade people he defeated Spyro. He had a full suit of armour on, instead of a few pads. Also coming through was Buzz, who didn't seem a threat once more, but was just there to see Spyro die.

"Where's Malefor?" Ripto demanded.

"He has gone, my master," Gulp told Ripto.

"Impossible! He's the dark master."

"Yes, but the Elders are superior."

"Nobody is superior to Malefor! Not even me! Oh no…"

"Cynder, do that again!" Spyro asked of his girlfriend, who was now about 16.

"OK, just stay still."

SMACK! Cynder broke the target Spyro was tied up to. Now Ripto was in for it.

Cynder couldn't look at the next bit, when Spyro head butted Ripto. Personally. But Ripto wasn't finished.

"Gnasty, engage the crystal spell."

"OK, if it destroys this maniacal dragon!"

So Gnasty went on a rampage trying to catch Spyro. Spyro knew Gnasty was incredibly fast for his size and had to use his flight skills to get away from him. Spyro wasn't concentrating on Gnasty, but Ripto and Cynder. He couldn't lose his girl, could he?

Now out of the tunnel, the mighty Scorch came out. He was deadlier than ever, more agile, sharper claws and can now spawn Spikes! Ripto ordered Scorch to chase Spyro through the gate to the main castle and out of the arena, where Spyro defeated those two huge dragons with the superfly-flame power-up.

Scorch dived down to get Gnasty Gnorc to ride on his back to catch Spyro. Now the chances of escape were about 1%. Spyro then thought through that 1% and came up with an idea. He dived down like a kingfisher catching its prey and head bashed Cynder's target to release her and then tail swiped the other orbs, including Kane's. Bianca then deactivated the elemental field and everyone was in the air. Except Spyro. He knew what he should do. Ignitus knew so he just reassured him of what to do with the classic line of Fury.

"It's time to unleash the True Dragon within you!"

Spyro hovered up a bit and then, rushes of purple flames rushed towards them all, vaporising all of them, but to make sure, Cyril dived down to create an ice layer over them to stop them from returning. Volteer then sent an electric current through the ice to secure the factory was empty and Spyro then horn bashed the ice, smashing it. Terrador then filled up the empty patches of ground with his Earth Bombs.

However, the battles was far from over…


	8. The end

Chapter 8

That battle was life. The one battle even the greatest of creatures can't ever beat. Life comes in many categories, of which the heroes Spyro and Cynder would concentrate on from now on was love. Ignitus and the other Guardians would concentrate on their work life and Hunter and Bianca would concentrate on family life with a small family of good apes, which Bianca turned into dragons.

Spyro loved Cynder. Cynder loved Spyro. They became so bonded, Spyro did break the prophecy of a purple dragon to show his love for Cynder. Sparx did watch this pact and went to tell Ignitus but instead he was parodying the pair to cover over the noises he could hear.

When Bianca found out, she was in fits of laughter as she heard Sparx's comments (which would possibly make the story MA, and FF doesn't use MA) from the night before. Cynder became friends with Ember, but she didn't have anywhere to go apart from back to the Dream Weavers World. Sparx and Zoe realised the joke Zoe played and became relatively good friends. As for Ripto, he survived, but he didn't make it to a good place…

At the Ice King's Cave…

"Scrub my feet!"

"Yes, King!"

"Ripto, if you don't get me a FreezePack, I won't be very happy!"  
"Where can I get one?"

"FreezePackLand!"

"Where?"

"You know where Bianca's Dragon nursery is?"

"No."

"It's in Avalar, near where Crush's dungeon was."  
"I don't want to hear that name again!"

"Do it now, or I will CRUSH you!"

"OK, Mr Freeze, I'll do it, but I need a map."  
"Did you go to Guardian's Post?"

"Where's that?"

"Near the exit of the Dragon Realms. Peace Keepers world, to be precise. You know they turned the Ice Cavern into a place with a portal to Dante's…"

"OK! I got it, now where about is it?"

"By the pond."

"What pond?"

"The pond near the entrance to the Ice Cavern."

"Left or right?"

"Erm…..let me think…it's behind it."

"So I sort of know where the stand is, but which map should I get?"

"Don't know, it's not like anyone actually wastes their time at the Guardian's Post looking for Avalar maps, which they don't sell."

"Tell me where FreezePackLand is! Or even better, YOU go!"

"No, I can't be in the heat."

"And I can't be bothered working for you!"

"Fine. Go to them dragons if you want work."

And that is the story of how the Guardians met Ripto and how Spyro beat him once again. But the danger wasn't over.

Ripto was mental. He went to the Well of Souls and used the rocks to make a Big Gulp. However, it didn't work and Spyro and Hunter challenged Ripto to a skateboarding challenge, which Spyro won by 1,376 points after a decisive Triple Twisted Lemon in the last 10 seconds. Otherwise, Hunter would have won, with a staggering 13,452 points. After, Sparx went into Ripto's nose and started talking with an echo in his snout. Cynder walked up to Spyro and gave him a kiss on the snout.


End file.
